


Instant Noodlés Writing Stylé

by Goats_Trophy, TriXi3_ii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Crack, Even tumblr is less hellish than this, HELL YOU HEAR ME!!!!!!!!!!!, I lied, I stay on Ao3 more often anyways, M/M, More kelp, Noodles, Other, Soy sauce, Swearing, There is no angst nor fluff, WHY IS RANBOO HERE???, chicken, kelp, kelp abstract, let me go back to tumblr, please, ranting, spelling mistake, this is hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goats_Trophy/pseuds/Goats_Trophy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriXi3_ii/pseuds/TriXi3_ii
Summary: Okay so me and a friend wrote this on a call dulled by the power of noodles.I mistook instant mood swings to instant noodles.I regret many things. - TrixI've been forced here. - Goats
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Instant Noodlés Writing Stylé

Our story begins in the world of salt, sugar and soy sauce. Our hero is a young boy or girl named Potato Starch. Their Mother died when they were vegetable oil years old, their Father never existed. The world was at stake because of their world’s worst enemy, flavour enhancer 65. They young child sets out on a quest except they are no longer young and they are no longer a boy, they are a woman.

They meet some people on their journey but meeting people does not come with a cost because you can find people everywhere.  
“What are you doing, you lonely fuck? What are you? Are you something that contains wheat, soybean or milk?”  
The not so young hero replies with yes. They start taking big long steps up the steps which then leads them to a crippling accident that leads them with red pepper and soybean taste powder. They start licking their hands. Their journey continues. We’ve decided to join their friend glucose. WHo the fuck is we? They step foot into the open plain of colour, 101. THey then see palm oil milk. His archnemesis. Who then pulls out noodles, 99% wendigo. They then see, they were actually produced in a factory that produced eggs, peanuts and fish. They then feel like they have the energy 2090 kj. They then inhale sugar through the ass and breathe out saturated carbohydrates. They then suddenly meet the villain’s slave, Chinese Cabbage who throws salts and oysters at them. They decide they are a tasty meal and cover themselves in garlic powder. I’m gonna rejoin the call, write like 2 sentences. They said, they said, kelp abstract powder. Their eyeballs are not actually eyeballs but actually black pepper and suddenly thickener. They are thickeners. They thick thick in thickening thick thick thickening thicken. "CHicken. Chiken. CHiekcn. Chieknc. Chicken. Speaking. No you fool, the chicken is escaping. NO there’s there’s sme more, the main villain isn;t back yet. 

"

Palm oil milk is suddenly infront of them, enjoying his tea party with yellow dust. Dream and sans are there and heavily making out (one has no lips). Sans grew lips and was as sick as an ass. THAT’S NOT WHAT I SAID. Ranboo suddenly has sudden memory lost cabbage. Dream is actually the main villain all along with his green yellow onion coloured clothes and his textured vegetable protein hair. The crustation then eat him. Sans cries. George is the only left, suddenly, we see papyrus. He looked at George with fond eyes made of yeast extract. George enhancing his serving sir package.  
“This is very incorrect” gargled sans who is still sobbing like the shitty little ass baby he is in this really shitty stupid au about some instant noodles writing style that’s just ends up so shitty. Papyrus then looks at george, george looks at the sky, he thinks maybe I can fly and he gets hit by a train but there are no trains in minecraft but instead the train was made of kelp extract and moSs abstract. Sans who is being a fukcing stupid ass cunt baby crying about some man who wears a mask and shares the same name as one of his own counterparts and seriously, what the fuck is this place, this is hell, why am I here and seriously, earlier who is the we? LIKE HE SHITTY ASS CRYING, HE HAS NO TEARDUCTS, THIS AU IS SHIT, IT HAS NOLOGIC OR REALISM. THIS SANS IS PATHETIC, PATHETIC, THE REAL SANS WITNESSED EVERYBODY HE LOVES DIE, OVER AND OVER AGAIN AND THIS FUCKING SHITTY ASS NO TEARDUCTS RIPOFF OF SANS SHARING THE SAME NAME AS HIM DARE RUIN THE IMAGE OF SANS. THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE, I’M JUST THE PERSON FORCED TO WRITE THIS FROM LISTENING TO SOME PERSON WHO IS SURROUNED IN NOODLES TALK TO ME ABOUT THIS NEW WRITING STY|LE CALLED INSTANT NOODLES WRITING STYLE AND THEY WANT THE E IN BOTH OF THEM TO BE IN AN ACCENT, then said you were actually suppose to write maltadrextrin. ANd then everyone died and they came back to life and then they died again and then sclatt came. The conclusion of science class. Then suddenly they are sheep. They are made of atoms and atoms never touch, I sir did not drop kick that child for atoms never touch. CAUSE EVERYTIME WE TOUCH, I GET THIS FEELING, CAUSE EVERYTIME WE KISS, I SWEAR I COULD FLY. “I’m surrounded by noodles and help, they are closing in with their saturated potato starch and… Kelp?” said a mysterious voice who proceeded to say the accented E is funny. End the story with flavour enhancer 65 suddenly dabs and THIS SANS IS STILL CRYING LIKE AN UNCULTURED BABY, LIKE SO STUPID, YOU STUPID BABY, CAN’T EVEN PAY TAXES OR DRIVE CRYING ALL THE TIME, NOT GETTING THE A+ IN COLLEGE ALREADY STUPID, THIS SANS SO STUPID, PRETTY SURE ORIGINAL ONE KNOWS QUANTUM PHYSICS BUT THIS ONE SO STUPID, CAN’T EVEN GET A+, HE CAN’T BE A DOCTOR, HE GET THE DD WHICH STAND FOR DEAD DREAM AND GET THE C BECAUSE HE START CRYING LIKE A STUPID SHITTY BABY, SO FUCKING STUPID.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, I was forced to write this to her command. I don't like this, why am I here? - Goats.


End file.
